Five Feet Away
by BATMANsymbol
Summary: Two girls are led to a mysterious looking portal in the middle of an alley. They enter the magical portal and end up back in the 1800s and in the famous anime: Black Butler. What are they to do? How is Phantomhive manor able to cope with the sudden intrusion from the two girls? And with a murderer on the loose, the ony one to fix everything is the handsome, Phantomhive butler.
1. Chapter 1

"No! Press 'b' to crouch and 'x' to reload!" I yell. Grace glares at me and quickly reloads her weapon.

"Why are we even playing this? It's an old game!" I glare at her and hit her upside the head. She yells out a loud "ouch" and glares at me heatedly.

"Don't ever say that about CoD!" I shout.

"Well, you're a horrible teacher!" she yells and bolts up. She tosses the Xbox controller at me. I catch it and lay my own controller down along with her own. She walks away from me. I follow after her, turning off the Xbox on my towards her. She has her head buried in the cabinet.

I smile slightly and position myself at the door in an awkward and funny pose. I'm leaning again the wall inn a stretched way and a stupid look on my face. When she closes the cabinet door, she sees my pose and stares at me.

"Creep," she mutters and I laugh.

"Whatcha eatin'" I ask, fluttering my eyelashes, and she blinks then sheepishly holds up a couple of Fruit Roll-ups. I laugh and yank one out of her hands. I open the shiny package and stuff the fruit snack in my mouth; paper and all.

"You're gonna get fat," I say with a mouthful.

"Look who's talking," she shoots back and carefully opens her own rollup. Unlike me, she actually takes the paper off the sweet snack and then stuffs it in her mouth. I had to take my rollup out of my mouth and take off the paper before eating it. After finishing our small, sweet snack, we return to the living room and sit on the couch.

"I think we should watch Black Butler," I say and Grace shakes her head, a small smile on her freckled face.

"You are way too obsessed with that anime," the ginger spoke and I pout. It was very much true though. I was obsessed with Black Butler. I hadn't seen many animes, around five at the most, but it was my favorite out of all of the few I had seen. I even got Grace and Amelia, my other friend, into it, but not as much as myself.

Even if they didn't love it as much as I did, Grace still had a tiny crush, even being sixteen, on one particular character and that character was William T. Spears. The serious, workaholic Grim Reaper, William T. Spears. She just loved how serious he was. However, I loved all the Grim Reapers, but my favorite was Grell. I just had a thing for that flamboyant redhead!

"I don't care! Can we please watch one episode? Pleeeeease!" I beg, looking at her with an attempted cute look.

"Fine! One episode. Choose wisely," Grace says and I jump up and begin cheering and doing my 'happy dance'. Grace rolls her eyes and orders me to hurry up. I quickly turn on the Xbox again and turn on Youtube. It takes me a while to decide an episode, but I end up choosing the episode where Sebastian seduces the Nun.

"Really? This one?" Grace asks, a distressed look on her face.

"Of course! It's my favorite!" I exclaim and jump on the couch beside her. More like on her. I end up making myself comfortable while sitting on her. However, she ends up pushing me off her and I have to sit beside her. But, we quietly watch the episode until Sebastian actually does seduce the nun.

"Um," Grace says from beside me and I look at her.

"What is it?" My eyes concentrate hard on the screen.

"That's normally not what the nun looks like," she says and I look closely at the nun that was flushed and pressed against a wall. She has dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"She sorta looks like you," Grace says and I roll my eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure she's always looked like, we just haven't paid attention to her much," I assure her and she gives me a disapproving look, but doesn't say anything more on the subject.

As the episode ends, I stand up and go to turn off the Xbox. As I am about to, Grace yells out at me to stop and to look at the screen of the TV.

"What is it?" I ask in a worried tone, but she's frozen looking at the screen. I look at the screen then back at her.

"What is it?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I could have swore I saw a character on there beside Sebastian that looks just like you," she mutters and I stare at her like she's crazy.

"You're seeing things. Maybe we should go out into the real world...?" I suggest and she shrugs.

"We can see what Milly's up to," she says and I nod in agreement. Milly or Amelia is one of our best friends. We had been best friends since 7th grade. We always had so much fun together.

Grace texts Amelia before we go. We find out that Amelia is hanging out at the mall with our other friend, London, and that we are welcome to join them in their "hunt for men to kidnap." Whatever that means. We get in Grace's car and drive to the mall while blaring out to Blurred Lines. I admit, it was an old song, but it was really catchy and I thought Robin Thicke was really cute.

When we arrive, we find London and Amelia snacking on cookies.

"Took ya guys long enough," Amelia says, taking a bite of her chocolate chip cookie. Grace sticks her tongue out at her and takes a seat at their table beside London. Amelia is a rather short girl with long, wavy blonde hair and blue, almost grey, eyes. She wears glasses and has beautiful, straight teeth(thanks to her braces).

"You're just impatient," London says to Amelia after taking a sip from her drink and I smile. London is tall and has black, short hair. She has bright green eyes and currently, a pair of white, unneeded glasses perched on her nose. It was true. She didn't need the glasses. I think she wears them as an accessory for a few of her outfits, but she looks good either way.

"So, find any men?" I ask, taking a seat beside Amelia. Amelia glares at me before beginning to dig through a small bag she has.

"Nah. Amelia was too concentrated on her four chocolate chip cookies," London says, laughing. Amelia looks up.

"Hey!" she snaps and holds up her index finger. "Rude."

"Look who's talking," I mutter and she glares at me.

"Don't make me smite you," she mutters before pulling out what she was looking for. She tosses the object in question at me.

"I saw them in that store that I've forgotten the name of. Got them for you. You're welcome."

I look at what she's gotten me and I nearly squeeze her to death. They were a pair of Black Butler earbuds.

"Awe~ Thanks, Amelia!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get off me," she says, shooing me away, but she has a smile on her face. I stick the earbuds in my small purse and turn back to my friends.

"So, Allie and I was watching an episode of Black Butler earlier-"

"Let me guess, the nun episode?" Amelia asks and Grace nods. I deadpan at them, but Amelia only smirks and motions for Grace to continue.

"Anyways, I'm sitting there watching it and I begin to see that the nun doesn't look like she usually does," Grace says and Amelia sits up in interest.

"How is she different?" the blonde with glasses asks.

"She has dark blonde hair, like Allie, and dark blue eyes, like Allie," Grace says and Amelia gives her a funny look.

"Are you saying Allie looks like the nun?"

"Exactly."

London and Amelia instantly burst into a fit of laughter. I cross my arms, a dark look on my face.

"Why in the world... would Sebastian... ever seduce someone... who looks like Allie?" Amelia asks in between her fits laughter. I'm left there glaring at her as I wait for Amelia and London to finish laughing. Finally, they stop and Grace can continue.

"You guys are mean to her. Anyways, at the end of the episode, I thought I saw the same Allie look-a-like standing beside Sebastian, but it was only for a moment."

Grace leaves everyone in silence.

"I think you're going crazy," London says as she stands up. She pulls on her jacket and looks at all of us.

"Wanna walk around until Amelia and I have to leave?"

That's right. Today was the day Amelia and London were leaving for London, England. I had totally forgotten about that. I'm sad that Grace and I are not able to join them, but Grace would be staying with me most of the week, so it didn't matter. We all stand up and begin to walk around the mall, conversing about matters in the news, cute boys; just different things we share interest in.

"So Allie, if you were to choose between Loki and Sebastian, who would it be?" London asks and everyone looks at me, interested in what the answer would be. I rub my chin in thought at the answer. Let's see, I knew more about Loki more than I did Sebastian, Loki outranked Sebastian in many ways, and I had known about Loki more than Sebastian, so I was gonna have to go with Loki.

"Loki?!" they all exclaim.

"Loki," I repeat and they share looks.

"That's surprising," Grace finally says and I shrug.

Finally, the time came when we had to depart.

"Call us when you get to England," I say as I hug Amelia. She returns the hug. She very rarely ever hugs anybody, so this makes me feel better.

"Will do," London says as I hug her as well. After we say our goodbyes, Grace and I return to her car and go back to my home.

"I hope they have fun," I say as toss my purse on the kitchen table.

"Me too," Grace replies and we go do our separate things, only to come back together to watch more Black Butler on Youtube in the living room. Grace was still convinced something funky was going on with Black Butler and she was eager to prove it to me too. So, we end up watching Black Butler till around two in the morning. She claims to have seen multiple me's in the episodes, but I mainly ignore her the whole time.

"I'm going to prove it," she murmurs before falling asleep. I simply roll my eyes and let myself drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning is quite eventful- not. I wake up to Grace's loud snoring and her cuddling with my Sebastian body pillow I got when I was fourteen. Yes. I had been obsessed with Black Butler for two years. Anyways, unable to fall back asleep, I push myself up and walk out of my bedroom. I rub my head as I walk into the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and grab a Mountain Dew, instantly twisting the cap off and taking a huge gulp.

Then I return to my bedroom and gather an outfit for the day. I head to my bathroom, which is across from my room, and take a shower. After I finish my shower, get dressed for the day, and complete the rest of my necessities; I start on breakfast.

I simply eat a bowl of Fruit Loops and leave the box out, along with a bowl and spoon for Grace. Then I go to the living room and begin to watch TV. Around an hour later, Grace comes stumbling into the living room. Her ginger hair is messy and puffy and looks as if a rat had made a home in her hair. Her eyes are drowsy and she has drool dried on her face. She collapses beside me and buries her face in my shoulder.

"Well, hello sleeping beauty," I greet her and cringe as she makes an odd noise and her breath hits my nose.

"Jeez! Go brush your teeth then come back in here. Your breath is ratchet," I say and she mutters an incoherent sentence before leaving the living room. She comes back five minutes later, glares at me, and then goes to eat her breakfast.

"Fruit Loops? Really? And after all I've done for you," she yells from the kitchen and I laugh loudly and return my concentration back on the screen of the TV.

"So, what's the plan for today?" she asks as she comes back into the living room.

"Nothing I don't guess," I say and she sighs.

"Well, think of something while I get ready," she orders and I take out my cellphone and Google some things we could do. We could go rollerskating, bowling, or just walk around in the downtown area in Bristol; visiting all the little shops.

"Did you find something?" she asks, walking into the living room, brushing her hair.

"We're gonna go by the downtown area and go to all those little shops that are there," I say and she nods in approval. She slips on her boots and a jacket. I put on a jacket and we exit my house, locking the door behind us. We get in her car, me driving this time and head to the downtown area of Bristol, Tennessee.

We park the car in front of Starbucks and get out. We each buy ourselves a coffee(caramel frappes) and begin to head down the street, talking amongst ourselves.

As we walk and talk, Grace's phone goes off.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's London."

"Hey! You finally landed," I say and Amelia laughs.

"You're an idiot. We landed a while ago. We've just been asleep," the blonde with glasses says to me over the phone and I roll my eyes.

"So, how is England so far?" Grace asks, taking a seat at bench.

"It's good. Lots of cute boys with accents," London says.

"Stop teasing me," I whine and London and Amelia laugh.

"We were just about to go exploring. We'll call you back later," London says.

"Bye!" Grace and I chime and hang up.

"They're such teases," I murmur and Grace laughs.

"You're just jealous you're not getting to see any cute, British boys," Grace says and I pout.

"I have Sebastian," I mutter and Grace shakes her head.

"And that's better than actually meeting a British boy?"

"...no, but I still have him to love!"

"Hon, you might need to find something that'll actually love you back," Grace advises and I shrug.

"'Something,'" I say and she shrugs, taking a drink of her iced coffee.

I laugh shallowly as we begin to walk again.

Meow

"Do you hear a cat?" Grace asks and I shrug.

Meow

I turn around to look behind us to see a black cat trailing behind us, sauntering majestically with its silky, black fur. I blink and return my eyes to the front of me.

Meeeeow

I yelp as the cat digs its claws into my jeans; managing to catch my skin and bites my bottom with its sharp, miniature teeth. Then it detaches itself and saunters into an alleyway. Grace bursts into hysterical laughter, falling to the ground holding her stomach as she laughs. I'm stuck staring at where the cat had disappeared to.

"What... was that?" she asks as she stands up, wiping away laughter tears.

"I have no clue," I mutter, rubbing my bottom as I finally tear my eyes away from the alley.

"I wish I could have gotten that on video," Grace says, laughing at my incident once again. I glare at her and shake my head.

"Yeah and have me stuck loving on Sebastian in despair because no guy will like me because of that video," I mutter.

"Trust me, they wouldn't want your soul, so you're good," Grace assures, placing a hand on my shoulder. I blink in agitation at her and shrug her hand off.

"Let's go. I don't want anymore booty attacks," I say and begin walking. I hear her snort and repeat what I said. I roll my eyes as the Ginger catches up to me.

The first shop we stop at is a clothing store. We enter and instantly begin to inspect the store for any clothing we like. We soon realize this is a clothing shop for older people and quickly leave. The next shop is an antique shop.

As we shop around, I catch eye of something sliver glimmering on a dresser. I walk towards it as Grace is busy swooning over a mummified cat. A silver pocket watch sat on a scratched, mold smelling dresser. I gingerly pick it up and inspect it. It has beautiful imprints on the front of it. I could hear it's dull ticking.

"That pocket watch dates back to the 1800s."

I jump at the sound of the creaky voice coated in laughter of a man standing behind me. I turn to look at him. He's dressed in grey robes and has long, grey hair shielding his eyes. He vaguely reminds me of Undertaker from Black Butler.

"Oh," I say. "It looks to be in rather good shape."

"The butler who used it took very good care of it," he states and my eyes widen.

"It was used by a butler," I say in a small whisper.

"To a young noble boy," he adds. I run my fingers across the cold silver of the watch and let the elegant chain run across my fingers.

"How much?" I ask quickly, taking a great interest in the pocket watch.

The man grins, exposing all his teeth. I cringe at the creepy smile.

"Take it. Free of charge," he says, drumming his fingers on the dresser I originally found the watch. He has long, black fingernails. I look at him with wide, dark blue eyes.

"Wow. Um. Thanks," I finally stutter out and he grins widely.

"Hey, Al! You ready to go?" Grace asks and I turn to look at her.

"Wait outside for me," I say and she shrugs.

"Please, let me pay," I say. He holds up his hand and shakes his head.

"Take it and go. You have a friend waiting for you," he says, shooing me out.

"Grace? She's patient. Just let me-"

"You'll love them!" he shouts.

He pushes me out of the store before I can stop him and ask who I'll love and the door slams shut and locks. The 'closed' sign is put up and I'm left laying on the floor. I hear loud giggles and laughs come from the store then all is quiet.

"What happened to you?" Grace asks, but soon spots the pocket watch in my hand and snatches it up. "What is this?"

She gets a closer look and her face falls.

"A pocket watch?"

"Yeah."

"Black Butler?"

"...yeah."

"Loser," she mutters and I quickly scramble up and take the watch back.

"But what he said about it interested me," I quickly say and she gives me a look that says 'continue.'

"He said it belonged to a butler who served a young noble boy," I say and Grace laughs, rolling her brown eyes.

"Put that thing away and come on," she says and I pout. I put the pocket watch in my purse and follow her. We visit a couple more stores. I didn't see anything I wanted, but Grace purchases plenty of things. Mainly food. It began to get late so we decided to head back to the car, but it started to pour the rain.

We found shelter under an awning as the towns people began to desert the town; getting in their cars and going home from the sudden downpour. However, we were stuck under an awning because our car was parked a long ways away from where we were and all the stores were closing up.

Grace sighed in agitation as she rubbed her hands together; cuddling into the warmth of her jacket. I stuffed my hands into the jeans of my pocket and looked around us. I could see the sun setting and I made a noise. It would be dark soon. We needed to get to our car.

Meeeeeeeow

I look down at my feet as the cat from before saunters up to me. It rubs against my legs, looking up at me and I notice it has crimson eyes. I tilt my head and bend down to pick the cat up. I hold it to my chest. The cats purrs and buries its face in my bosom. I blink awkwardly and begin to pet its soft fur.

The cat purrs and kneads my arm with its paws and thats when I notice its front paws are crisp white; not a speck of dirt on them despite it walking around in dirty alleys for so long(probably following us around).

"That cat again?" Grace asks, tugging at its tail. The cat hisses at her; swiping its claws at her. Grace jumps back and looks at the cat crazily.

"Well then," she says, glaring at the cat. The cat returns to its loving nature; purring and brushing its wet nose against my cheeks. I laugh at Grace as she turns away the cat and me and waits for the rain to let up. Eventually, it did and the cat jumps out of my arms.

"I wanna see where this cats lives," Grace states, watching the cat saunter off.

"Or we could forget about it and go home?" I suggest, but she's already following the cat into the alleyway it disappears into. I sigh and sprint after her. The cat is running farther into the never ending alley before it seems to disappear into thin air. Grace finally stops and bends over, panting and trying to catch her breath. I catch up to her quickly and search around for the cat.

"Where did it go?" she breathes out and I shrug, searching for the cat with my eyes. I take a step forward.

"I saw it, but then it just disappeared," I murmur.

"Like Clumsy when he was running from that creepy, wizard dude?" asks Grace and I turn to look at her. Talking about Smurfs now, I see.

"Sure..." I say and she grins. I shake my head and turn back to look where the cat had disappeared. I take another step forward and stick my hand out. I jump back when my hands hits something hard, but feels like you could stick something through it.

"What? What is it?" Grace asks, standing next to me.

I don't answer. Instead, I raise my hand and touch whatever it was. I poke it and it ripples and I could faintly see what it was.

"What is that thing?" Grace asks, poking it. I shrug. I poke it again.

"Go through it," she says and I stare at her.

"What?!" I exclaim.

"Go through it," she repeats, staring at me with an innocent look on her face.

"No," I say. "You go."

"I could die!" she exclaims and I give her a 'duh' look.

"Then don't tell me to go!" I shout.

"Oh come on! I think if either us were to be put in danger, you'd be more likely to survive," Grace says and I glare at her. I take a step back and attempt to push her into the unknown force. She stumbles forward, but doesn't fall into the portal. She twists around and glares at me heatedly.

"Ohhhh hell naw!"

My eyes widen as she tries to push me into the portal.

"Stay away from me!" I yell as she kicks me and I head, mistakingly, towards the portal.

"Don't die!" she yells as she gives me one final shove and I fall into the portal. It feels like I'm falling through jello. I'm not stuck for a second before I land on my face on a hard surface. I open my eyes and look up. All I see is a blue sky, clouds, and the heat of the sun glaring down at me. I can also hear the loud yelling of a large number of people, the sounds of horses, and footsteps.

I look to my right and see a really skinny man in fancy looking clothing standing at the edge of whatever I'm on. I push myself to my feet and walk over to him. I then realize we're at the top of a building and there's people down below us.

"W-what a-are y-y-you doing u-u-u-up here w-with m-me?"

He has a really bad stutter and it makes it hard to understand him, but I do.

"I could ask you the same thing," I shoot back and he glares at me and pushes his big rimmed glasses back on his nose. If he didn't have the glasses and the stutter, he could be reasonably attractive, but he gave off that wimpy kind of vibe.

"Speaking of which, are you trying to kill yourself?" I ask.

"Y-yes," he replies, staring at the edge of the roof.

"Why?" I ask, glancing down at the people below us. I hear them yelling at us not to jump and for someone to stop us. I think someone ran off to go get help.

"I h-have n-nothing e-else to l-live for," he says and I roll my eyes.

"Sure you do," I reply as I watch more people begin to pile up.

"L-like w-w-what?" he asks, turning to me.

"Well, are you in a relationship? Do you have a decent amount of money? " I ask.

"W-well, y-yes, but s-she doesn't l-l-l-love me. She o-o-only s-s-s-stays with m-m-me because of my m-m-money," he says and I laugh.

"And by killing yourself, you're giving her all your money. And besides, saying "becuas eI have nothing left to live for is not a legitimate reason," I say and he looks at me.

"I d-d-didn't look a-at it t-t-that w-way," he says. I pat him on the back.

"Step away from the edge, go home, pack up your things and money, and run. Just step away. Go start a new life without her," I tell him and pull him away from the edge.

"Thank you, miss. I will!" he says and turns to go towards the latch door. I turn back around to the crowd of people.

"Alright! Go home! Nobody's dying!" I yell

Just as I say that, I hear a scream pierce the air and I see Grace standing at the other side of the building.

"Sorry!" she yells and turns around to see me. I instantly glare at her.

"Hey, best friend. How ya doing?"

She walks up to me, a sheepish look on her face.

"I don't think best friends push each other through unknown portals!" I yell and she cringes.

"About that... I'm sorry!" She wraps her arms around me and about squeezes the life out of me. "I thought you had died! I was so worried!"

I hug her back, smiling.

"I'll forgive you, but this isn't over," I say and she nods and hugs me a little longer. Finally, we pull away. We look around us. Until I realize she may have killed a person.

"You pushed a guy off the roof!" I yell and rush over where he had fallen and see him standing up, healthy and not dead. I sigh in relief and rub my head. "How in the owlrd do you manage that?!"

She doesn't answer.

"Good thing he's not dead," Grace says from beside me. I jump in surprise and loose my balance; beginning to fall off the roof as well, but Grace grabs my wrist before that can happen. I had not heard her walk towards me.

"That was close," she says and I glare at her. She grins and sticks out her fist.

"Bro fist?"

"I hate you," I say and Bro fist her, but as I do, a big gust of wind blows towards us and I loose my balance- again- and stumble off the edge; beginning to fall from the height of the building.

"I'm going to kill you in the afterlife, Grace Kaitlin Branch!" I scream and close my eyes and wait for the impact. I swear, I see my life flash before my eyes as the air sweeps past me. The impact never comes though and I'm stuck in an awkward position; being held in someone's arms.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead," I murmur over and over again.

"I can assure you, you are not dead. Open your eyes," I hear a silky voice say and I open my eyes hesitatingly. I'm met with the most beautiful, crimson eyes staring into my own. I instantly jump out of my saviors arms and check to make sure i'm okay before looking at the man in question. I almost scream.

In front of me is the Sebastian Michaelis. A human version of him, anyways, and boy, is he hot. Hotter than in the anime. I can't say anything. I'm stuck staring at him with my mouth open and eyes wide. I don't know how long I'm stuck, but apparently it's long enough for Grace to get down from the top of that building.

"Allie! Are you okay?"

Grace jogs up to me and taps me on the shoulder but I don't respond.

"What are you staring at?"

She follows my gaze and her brown orbs land on Sebastian.

"But he.. but he's... is he? WHAT?!" she exclaims and I can't answer. My voice has completely disappeared as I run my eyes over the man in front of me.

"Allie? Are you okay?"

I don't answer. I'm too shocked. I see black dots cloud my vision and I feel myself fall to the ground.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"Young Master, this young lady was..."

"Demon butler," I whisper before I hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Allie..."

I groan and smack the person away.

"Allie..."

The person keeps repeating my name in my ear. I, once again, smack them away.

"Al-"

My fist flies forward and punches the person calling my name in the face. I hear many 'Ooh's' being said as I bury my face back in the pillow I had been laying on.

"Don't bother me when I trying to sleep," I mutter. I hear Grace get up.

"Weeeeell, considering we have the Master of the house and his four servants in the bedroom with us, I think it's a good idea that you wake up."

"Excuse you, but we don't have a master of the house and if we did, I would be it. And we don't have servants so leave me-"

"We're at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel does in fact have servants and if either of us were to be a Master of a house, it would be me!"

I jump up to see if what she stated was true and it was. Staring at us was four servants and a young noble. I could feel my cheeks getting red and I flush as I awkwardly look away from them.

"What...? What is this?" I ask shyly, looking at Grace who shrugs. She's holding her nose from where I punched her.

"Who are you?" Ciel firmly asks.

"I'm Allie and that's Grace," I say.

"What are you wearing?" Mey-Rin asks and their eyes run along our clothing. I'm in black skinny jeans, a Black Butler Grell t-shirt, and converse. My blonde hair is in a high pony tail and I have in some earrings that resembled screws. Grace is wearing a light pair of skinny jeans with a Captain America shield shirt and some tan boots. She's wearing her ginger hair down.

"How do we...?" I trail off, not really knowing what to do or say.

"This is going to sound crazy, but hear us out," Grace says and Ciel gives us a look that reads 'hurry up'.

"We're from the future. 2014 to be exact and in it, you guys are fictional characters in an anime," Grace says.

"Fictional characters?"

"Anime?"

"Is that Grell Sutcliff on your shirt?"

"I would hope you would know what fiction is, but an anime is something from our time. We can show you if you would like?" Grace offers.

"Yes, this is Grell on my shirt. He's my favorite character of all of you!" I exclaim, looking down at my shirt. I look back up and see everyone looking at me. I flush again and take a step back.

"Wow. I've never seen you get so flushed. What is up with you?" Grace asks, poking my cheek. I slap her hand away.

"Will you show us what you're talking about?" Ciel demands, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hold your horses, fancy-pants. I gotta find the right episode," Grace says, taking out my cellphone and going on Youtube to find an episode.

"What is that?" Ciel exclaims, taking a few steps back.

"A cellphone," I say.

"Does the internet even work?" I ask and she shrugs. When we realize it doesn't, we were in need of another way to explain our problem to them.

"Maybe we could show them pictures on my phone and explain it to them?" I suggest and Grace shrugs and nods. I guess she realizes this our only way.

"Ciel, please ask your servants to step outside the room," I say and he studies us before ordering everyone out. "Except Sebastian."

Sebastian stops and turns to us again.

"Okay. Start explaining. I'm losing my patience with you two," Ciel states and Grace begins to explain.

"Long story, short; we know whats going on between you two," Grace says and Sebastian narrows his eyes dangerously at us.

"And what is that?" Ciel asks, an eyebrow raised in interest.

"You two are gay lovers!"

I smack her hard upside the head as she begins laughing. Sebastian and Ciel share looks. I even think Ciel was blushing.

"No!" I exclaim, glaring at her.

"What she means is, is that we know you're a demon," I point to Sebastian, "and you sold your soul to him in order to get revenge on the ones who wronged your family." I point to Ciel.

"How do you-"

I shove my cellphone in his face. He jumps back.

"What are you doing with that?" he yells and I roll my eyes.

"Proving to you that we're not crazy and that we really are from the future," I say. On the screen is a picture of the plot of Black Butler.

"Read," I say, pushing it into his hands. He holds it for a moment, like it was going to jump out and bite him.

"Oh my god."

I take the phone back and hand it to Sebastian. I order him to read what's on the picture. I get flushed as I do this, but all the demon does is smirk and reads aloud whats on the screen of the phone.

"_Kuroshitsuji- or Black Butler- follows the adventures of Earl Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, his demon butler, as they take up missions Queen Victoria assigns in order to solve certain mysteries. Although complying to her orders is his preliminary task, Ciel also seeks revenge on those who has shamed the Phantomhives and risks his soul for consumption to Sebastian in order to fulfill this._"

"And if you slide to the right, I think, you'll see pictures of all the characters," I say. "Mainly of Grell."

After Ciel has seen evidence that we are not crazy and that we are from the future and another universe(That takes an hour and a half), he's stuck rubbing his temples. I take back my cellphone, but Sebastian begins to stare at us. I flush once more and shuffle my feet. Grace moves closer to me.

"Why is he staring at us?" Grace whispers and I shrug. I stick my phone back in my purse and toss the purse on the a makeup chair beside me. Finally, Ciel speaks.

"You two will be staying here until I figure out what to with you," he says and leaves the room. Sebastian stares at us a moment longer before following his master. The door is closed behind him and I release the breath I had been holding.

"Where were we going to go if he kicked us out?" Grace asks.

I give her look.

"We could go hangout with Undertaker or Alois," I say and she makes a face.

"I don't like Alois and I don't want to be surrounded by death," she says and I shrug.

"I like Alois."

"At least one of us does," she mutters and I laugh. She shakes her head.

"Well, at least we get to stay here," Grace says and I shrug.

"What are we suppose to do while we're here?" I ask and we look at each other and shrug.

"We should explore the place," Grace says and I shrug. As we leave, I reach for my purse. I curse when I realize it's not there.

"Did I have my purse when I got pushed through the portal?" I ask and Grace looks at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Your Black Butler purse?"

I deadpan at her and rush out of the room.

"I'm gonna go with 'yes'?" she calls after me. I rush quickly, yet quietly down the hall. I freeze when I hear voices. I pad my way quietly to the wall and poke my head around. I see Sebastian and Ciel standing at the door of a room. Most likely the door to Ciel's office.

"Here, my Lord, I managed to get a hold of her small handbag when she was not looking. Maybe we could find more information on them by using this?"

"Good thinking. In the meantime, keep them busy," he says and I glare at him. Ciel takes my purse and enters his office. Sebastian's head tilts to look behind him and I quickly hide around the corner.

"That demon. I should have watched my purse more closely. That's my good purse too," I mutter as I walk away. I'm suddenly shoved against the wall by none other than the demon himself.

"I'm not too fond of eavesdroppers," he says in a calm, deadly voice.

"And I'm not too fond of people who take other peoples possessions without permission," I shoot back, glaring at him. He lets out a throaty chuckle that almost makes my knees go weak. Almost.

"As I was going through your handbag, I happened to find something rather interesting," he says. I look up at him. He was really tall. 6' something was my guess. I was only 5'5. I was relatively short.

"And that is?"

He brings his mouth close to my ear.

"My pocket watch," he says in a low whisper.

"Yours? Excuse you, but that was given to me by a man at a-" I cut myself off.

"'_The butler who used it took very good care of it_,'" I echoed aloud and then I cursed.

"This is a bunch of bull. You can keep the pocket watch. I have to find Grace," I say and shove the demon off of me. He's taken back by my language, but I could care less. I'm about to stomp off, but I quickly spin on my heel and point a threatening index finger in his face.

"Five feet away from me at all times, m'kay buddy."

I don't give him time to reply before I'm rushing off to find my ginger friend. I hear the demon butler chuckle and say something, but I was too set on finding Grace to really care about what else he had to say. By that time, my face was in flames. That demon butler better keep his distance. I didn't care about how much I loved him on screen. He was totally different in person.

"Oh, what have I gotten myself into?" I mutter as I look for the Ginger.


	4. Chapter 4

Unsurprisingly, I find her in the kitchen. She's eating a piece of chocolate layered cake- most likely meant to be for Ciel- as the three servants, May-Rin, Bardroy, and Finny, are staring at her in horror while Tanaka sits behind them, drinking his tea.

"That, that was for-"

"Ciel," I finish before laughing. "Sebastian is going to murder you if I don't murder you first."

"Why would you murder me?" she asks with her mouthful.

"For not sharing, of course!" I exclaim and take the fork from her. I take a bite of the cake and a burst of chocolatey flavors explode in my mouth.

"This is really good!" I exclaim and take another bite.

"I know right!" Grace agrees and we laugh. We hear the strained swallow of the others. I finish off the dessert quickly and laugh as I hear Sebastian's approaching footsteps.

"Bardroy, is the Young Masters dessert prepared?"

Sebastian enters the kitchen and all five of us(six if you count Tanaka) are penetrated with an icy stare. Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Finny instantly point to us. I'm stuck there trying not to laugh, and Grace has a large grin on her face.

"Hello, Sebastian," she greets casually.

He snaps his head to her and his crimson eyes narrow into dangerous slits. Grace's grin widens, but I can see a tinge of fear in her eyes. His eyes clearly read 'you better give me the dessert before I kill each of you slowly'.

"This dessert, perhaps?" Grace pulls out a nicely sliced piece of a layered, chocolate cake. He doesn't take his eyes away from her as he takes the plate of cake. He puts it on the cart and leaves.

"What?!" Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Finny exclaim, looking at Grace.

"How were you not terrified of him?" Finny asks, looking at us in admiration.

"Where did you get that slice of cake?" Bardroy asks in surprise.

"Are you two really from the future?" Mey-Rin asks, looking at us in a dreamlike state. We're bombarded with questions and curiosity and I can't help but smile.

"We're not terrified of him because he's not that scary and we have no reason to be terrified of him," Grace says. "And I just cut another slice of cake and made it look nice after I realized the piece I had taken a bite out of was for Ciel."

They 'Ohhhh' before I answer the next question.

"And yes, we're from the future," I say. "It's so different from this time, though."

"Ooh! What's the future like?" Finny asks eagerly, his eyes widening in curiosity.

"Technology and idiots," Grace says and I snort in laughter.

"Then you truly must be from the future."

Sebastian's silky voice flows through my ears like silk and I turn to look at him. How did he get back so quickly? I bet he tattled on us.

"Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finny, you are dismissed."

Mey-Rin, blushing, rushes out with two males. Now, it's just us and Sebastian. Grace leans back in her seat.

"This is a very dangerous game you are playing," Sebastian says in a calm tone, glaring at Grace. I look down bashfully. Grace rolls her eyes.

"Ciel got his cake, didn't he?"

"Did you, or did you not eat the original piece set out for him?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes, we did," I finally say, not liking how he was talking to my best friend, and Sebastian looks at me, his red eyes hardening.

"You were in on it too, I see."

"Well, considering you have to wear glasses to dance..." I trail off, not knowing what to say. Grace is cackling madly behind me. She remembers that episode as well.

"And what exactly is that suppose mean?" Sebastian asks, giving me a pointed look and crossing his arms.

"Nothing, demon," I murmur. I could feel his eyes on me.

"I want you two to return to your room. Dinner will be served soon," Sebastian says sharply, more like orders and Grace shrugs. She saunters out of the kitchen. Sebastian closes his eyes for a moment and breathes out deeply. I stand up and awkwardly move to pass him. His hand shoots out and grips my forearm. I shake my arm but he doesn't release me.

"Sebastian, let go," I say, pulling my arm. As if sensing my anxiousness, he releases me and I rush out of the kitchen. My face heats up as I hunt for my room.

"Which one was it?"

I stop in the middle of the hallway to see Grace pacing back and forth between two doors.

"Grace, what are you doing?" I ask, walking towards her.

"Oh, Allie! I'm glad you're here. I can't figure out which door it was," she says, pointing to the two doors in front of her. I look at her oddly before walking down the hallway, passing the two doors she was torn between, and stop at the door of our room. I open it. She looks at the doors she was at awkwardly before walking down the hallway and entering the room. I watch her as she sits on the bed and then, I enter and shut the door.

"Sometimes, I worry about you," I say as she sits on the bed. She rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at me. I smile and shake my head. Maybe we could get use to this.

* * *

><p>"When is dinner gonna be reeeeeady?"<p>

"It's been ten minutes, Grace."

"But stilllllll," she drawls out, sitting on the bed with her head hanging off the edge.

I roll my eyes and lean back in the seat I had taken. It was a makeup chair, I think. Truth be told, I didn't know what it was. I just sat in it and went with it.

"I thought coming here would be awesome," Grace comments, "but turns out its boring."

I make an uninterested noise. I am actually very excited to be here. Black Butler is my favorite anime and currently, I am resisting the temptation to fangirl. And with Sebastian getting all close and touchy, I don't think I can last much longer.

"Hey, we should totally sneak out," Grace says and I slowly look up at her, a bewildered look on my face.

"How about no," I say.

"Awe! Why not?" she whines and I give her look.

"How are we suppose to get back here? We don't know our way around this place."

"Put down a trail of breadcrumbs. What do you think, Allie?" Grace asks, a look on her face that clearly says 'don't be an idiot'. That's true. We could always ask for directions.

"Well, what about criminals? Rapist and murderers?" I say.

"You have your pistol, don't you? And your knife?"

"They're in my purse, you moron," I say in the most obvious tone.

"And where's your purse?"

We hear a loud gunshot and someone yelp. I can only guess it's Ciel. I get up and rush out of the room. I run down the hallways until I reach the correct room. I enter Ciel's office to see him staring at the 22 pistol in Sebastian's hands.

"Ever heard the saying, 'Don't touch things that don't belong to you'?" I ask. I take the pistol from Sebastian and turn the safety on and unload the pistol.

"What kind of pistol is that?" he asks, his voice shaking slightly.

"It's a 22 caliber pistol. It's a pistol from my time. Probably much more powerful than any of your pistols," I say, checking the clip and then reloading the gun. I keep the pistol on safety and stick it in my back pocket.

"How did you even get it off safety?" I ask, reaching over and snatching up my purse. I go through it to make sure everything is in it.

"Safety?" Ciel asks.

"When safety is on on a gun, it means you can't shoot it. In other words, it locks the trigger to where you can't fire it until you take the safety off," I explain without looking up.

"Why do you need safety on a pistol?" he asks and I deadpan at him. He suddenly understands and he nods. I zip up my purse and sling it over my shoulder. I turn to leave, but stop and turn and look at Sebastian straight in the eyes.

"Ever touch my stuff again, I will shoot you in between the eyes. I don't care if you're a demon or not," I say before leaving the room. I head back to the room I left Grace in and see her half asleep on the bed. I walk in and tiptoe to the bed. I slap her on the stomach and she bolts up. She cries out and holds her stomach.

"I got it," I whisper, taking out my 22 and waving it at her.

"And I was half asleep!" she cries, but grins and jumps up. She grabs her coat. I stick the 22 back in my purse, but keep the purse unzipped for easy access to the gun.

"We gotta get out without them noticing us. You lead the way," I say and push her forward. She makes a face, but we soon start sneaking our way to the front entrance. There's no signs of anyone coming. I can hear the murmurs of a few people talking, but there seems to be some distance between us. I advise Grace that we hurry before someone comes.

We successfully make it down the staircase and are about the open the door when we hear the dull thud of approaching footsteps. We instantly hightail it out of there. Just as the person in question enters my sight, we're slipping out the door. I let out a sigh of relief. Grace elbows me and grins. I smirk. Grace and I rush off down the pathway that leads into the city of London.

"We're going to be in so much trouble if we're caught," I say and Grace laughs.

"_If_ we're caught," she says and cackles madly. I roll my eyes.

"If," I repeat as we walk down the dirt pathway. This was either going to turn out really bad or really good.


	5. Chapter 5

Grace and I finally reached the town of London and it was bustling with activity. You could hear children talking and laughing, adults conversing amongst themselves, the yell of sellers in the market, and the jingle of coins as people walked merrily down the street.

"Wow. This is way different. All I see when we walk down the street is frowns and cussing," Grace comments.

"And pickpocketing," I add and Grace snorts.

"Come on. Let's explore," Grace says excitedly and we begin to explore the London markets. We see so many shops. We even decide to enter some of them. We enter a bakery; we were led there by its enticing scent, a simple general store; which was filled with a bunch of knick-knacks and neat stuff, and we even stopped at a Phantomhive candy shop where we were able to sample the famous Phantomhive chocolate.

"You know, I thought this stuff would be better," Grace says, spitting the chocolate out. I agree and finish off the chocolate; not wanting to be wasteful, unlike my ginger haired friend. We finally stop at a dress shop; captivated by the colorful, elegant dresses in the window.

"I wonder what it's like to wear dresses from the 1800s," Grace ponders aloud.

"Corsets sound like bitches," I mutter.

"Well, let's find out," Grace says and drags me into the shop. A little bell goes off to alert the owner of our entry.

"Hello, ladies."

A woman, probably around her mid-thirties, came out of a back room behind the counter. She pauses in her step at the sight of us. We did have on pants and t-shirts and odd-looking shoes; not dresses nor anything close to what a lady in the 1800s would and shoukd wear. The woman forced a tight smile and steps closer to us.

"What can I do for you today?" she questions politely, that tight smile still on her face.

"We'd like to try on some dresses," Grace says.

"Will you be buying?"

Grace and I share looks.

"Can we just try them on?" I ask slowly. The woman narrows her eyes but motions with her hand for us to follow her. We do as we're told and we are led to a back dressing room filled with tons of dresses, corsets, undergarments, and a mirror. What kind of dress shop was this?

"I can see you are not from here," she states, eying our clothing with distaste. "I will allow you to pick out your choice of underclothing, corset, and _one_ dress."

"But we don't have any-"

"Free of charge. Take as long as you must. I will be up front if you need me," she states, interrupting Grace and then leaving. My eyes follow her as she leaves, closing the door on her way out. Then, Grace and I look at each other, huge grin on our faces.

"Hells yeah!"

* * *

><p>"How the heck does this thing work?!"<p>

Never try to tie a corset when you have no idea how to. Grace managed to get mine tied(I have no idea how), but I was having way too much trouble tying hers.

"Maybe we should just get that lady to help us," Grace suggests and I sigh. I step away from her and march to the door. I pull it open and poke my head out.

"Hey, ma'am!" I whisper-yell. The woman turns around from where she is sitting and her eyes widen.

"Miss! Get back in there! You're only in your underclothing!"

I can hear Grace cackling.

"Everything's covered, isn't? Anyways, will you help us out?" I ask and she stands up and shoos me back into the room. She quickly ties the corset strings, scolds me on exiting the room half-dressed and returns to her place outside. I'm left standing and staring at the door as Grace laughs her butt off while pulling on a nice, scarlet red dress.

"Jeez, she tied the strings really tight," Grace wheezes, patting her stomach.

"Then how were you laughing like a witch five minutes ago?" I question, pulling on a dark green dress with white, ruffled sleeves. I pull the hair tie out of my hair and fluff it up and make it look nice.

"Do you think we should put on bonnets?" Grace asks, tying red bonnet on her head. I shrug and tie a forest green bonnet on my head. We exit the dressing room. The lady turns to us and smiles warmly.

"Ohhh. You girls are so lovely," she exclaims, staring adoringly at us.

"This corset is being a little shit," Grace mutters, gasping to catch her breath. The woman gasps.

"A lady does not speak in such language."

I roll my eyes.

"Now, run along dears."

She begins shooing us out.

"But what about our stuff?" Grace yells, but we're pushed out of the store. I trip on my dress and begin to fall onto the ground. I grab onto Grace's sleeve and she comes tumbling down with me. We crash to the ground; yelling and cursing. As we start to get up, our stuff is thrown at us in a small bag, which lands on my head.

"I officially hate dresses," I mutter as I stand up, pulling at my dress. I hike up my dress to show the white stockings I had on and begin to stomp off. Grace follows me with our bag of stuff.

"You're getting a lot of dirty and perverted looks, Allie. You better put your dress down," Grace advises.

"Or maybe it's the converse I still have on," I suggest and she elbows me. I sigh and drop the dress. We continue to walk until it begins to get dark.

"We better get back," I say. Grace agrees and we turn around. Only to see that we're in the middle of an empty city and have no idea how to get back.

"Uh, which way?" Grace asks. I turn to her slowly.

"I don't know. How about you figure it out, 'Miss, let's sneak out'!" I yell and she flinches. After a few more minutes of arguing, we begin to trudge through the darkening city. It's pretty creepy at night. It's empty, but I doubt it would stay that way for long. I definatly don't want to be out in London, England while it's dark.

"Let's just-"

I am suddenly smacked in the face. Grace gasps really loud and grasps my wrist and begins to drag me. I look up and see where she's dragging me to and nearly squeal.

"It's Undertaker," I squeak as we stop in front of the funeral parlor door. Coffins lay lazily against the walls and the unforgettable, slanted 'Undertaker' sign is hung up in the front; decorated with little skulls.

"I know!" Grace exclaims, smiling widely. I smile just as wide and reach out to grab the handle. I twist the handle and a loud speak is heard. We push the door open and are instantly greeted with the strong scent of death, blood, and mold. It's dark and there's a chill roaming around the room.

I shiver and Grace pulls me closer as we enter the dark room. We close the door and turn to look at the room. We gasp at the sight of elegantly made coffins scattered about the room. I run my fingers along the wooden coffins. The room is decorated with coffins and different items in jars and beakers and every few places; white roses. There's a large coffin sitting in the center of the room(most likely used as a makeshift desk). Behind that, there is a shelf full of different things(mainly jars and beakers with odd looking body parts), body diagrams and models, and a door off to the left leading into another dark room.

"Well, say something," Grace murmurs quietly, elbowing me. I give her a look and swallow the lump in my throat.

"Um. Anybody here?"

I yelp as chuckling and croaky cackling fills the room. A scraping noise is heard from behind me and I twist around to a coffin leaning against the wall being moved.

"Well, well, well~ What do we have here?"

Grace and I look at each other and swallow. This was gonna be an interesting surprise visit.


	6. Chapter 6

I sit at a bench, fiddling with my hands as Undertaker hands us beakers full of tea smelling strongly of herbal and something I simply cannot name. Grace is beside me, bouncing up and down in her seat. Undertaker returns to behind the desk and he sits down, holding his head in his palms as he stares, almost dreamily, as us.

"So, um, how are you?" I ask, unsure of what to say. Undertaker giggles. Grace stops bouncing and looks at me, then at Undertaker.

"I can, hehe, tell that you're not from here," Undertaker says, adding a couple of giggles into the sentence. I swallow and look down at the odd looking tea. I dip my finger into it and taste it. I grimace and force a tight smile. I never was too fond of tea.

"How so?" Grace asks, taking a huge gulp of her tea. I swallow hard and look at Undertaker.

"Now that, my dear, is a secret."

"I can keep a secret," Grace says, shrugging. I dip my finger into the tea again and watch the droplets fall from my finger and onto my dress, floor, and back into the cup. Undertaker giggles again, grinning widely at us. He sticks out his index finger and presses it to his lips, signalling he wasn't going to be telling anyone anything anytime soon.

Seeing as she was not going to get anywhere, she leans back in her seat and huffs, taking another large drink of her tea.

"What time is it?" I ask, setting my beaker of tea down. Undertaker giggles.

"Late enough for Ciel Phantomhive and his butler to realize you're no longer in his lovely manor," Undertaker says mystically and Grace and I share confused looks.

"How do you know we're staying at Ciel's?"

Undertaker giggles again and doesn't answer. He stands from his place. He walks around his desk and towards a large, dark grey coffin leaning against the wall. He moves the top of the coffin. The wood scraps against wood and it makes an awful noise.

"I suggest you climb in before they get here," Undertaker advises, giggling as he always does. Grace and I share suspicious looks. Who and how does he know they're approaching?

Grace finally stands up, grasping my wrist, and pulls me towards the coffin. I swallow thickly and begin to thrash.

"I am not going in there!" I shout. Grace rolls her eyes and tugs me towards the coffin.

"Let me go!" I order, pushing and kicking. Somehow, Grace manages to get me in the coffin. Soon, we are pressed together in the tight space. Undertaker is closing the coffin, laughing like the madman he is. It is very dark, which is fine, but it was the little space between us that bothers me.

"Get your knee out of there!"

"You're elbow is hurting my boob!"

"SSH!"

We instantly shut our mouths. We listen carefully as someone opens the door.

"Undertaker," Ciel spoke, his tone hard and irritated.

"Lord Phantomhive, I thought i'd be seeing you today." Undertaker giggles. I hear light footsteps, signaling it was Ciel.

"Yes. Have you by any chance seen sight of two odd looking girls?"

I listen carefully to their conversation until I hear Grace begin wheezing for air. She is rapidly tapping my shoulder. My eyes widen and I tell her to try to be as quiet as possible. It was her corset and the lack of air in this tight space.

"Just hold on, Grace," I whisper, but just as I say that, her body goes limp. I grunt as I hold her up against the back of the coffin. I was on the side facing the door and if she was to fall on me, I'm sure it would cause us to fall out.

"Did you hear something?" I hear Sebastian's smooth and silky voice and then slow footsteps.

"May I?"

"Of course," Undertaker giggles. I hear Sebastian's footsteps get closer. My heart races and Grace suddenly gets way heaver than before. I struggle to hold her up. Sebastian's footsteps pause right in front of the coffin and I hear him run his gloved fingers over the wood. I hold my breath. And then, he walks away.

I release my breath, but my arms had gotten tired and I let Grace go. She falls forward onto me and her body weight causes me to tumble backwards. The coffin top falls with us on top. We hit the ground with a loud thump. I moan loudly in pain because Grace lands on my wrist.

"Get her off," I mutter and Sebastian pulls Grace off of my. He lays her on the bench we had been sitting on before. I sit up and cradle my wrist. I can tell its getting swollen; it's turning a dark purple. I grunt and push myself up.

"What were you thinking?" Ciel yells as he paces in front of me. I lean against the wall, looking at my wrist. Mostly ignoring him, but listening to him occasionally.

"You are not from this time or world or whatever. You can't go running off whenever you want! You could have gotten someone hurt or killed," Ciel continues to rant. I roll my eyes.

"I don't need to be babysat by a 13-year-old who, himself, is babysat by a friggin' demon," I mutter, poking my wrist and hiss as fire runs up my arm. I can feel Ciel's glare.

"Don't glare at me, you little brat. At least I can actually tie my shoes and I'm a female. Aren't we suppose to be the weaker sex?"

"Shut up," Ciel hisses and I roll my eyes. I can see Ciel clenching and unclenching his fists.

"We're not your responsibility," I say more softly, slowly getting ahold of my anger. "You didn't have to come looking for us."

Ciel sighs and rubs his temple.

"I'm going to tolerate you," he finally says. "I'm going to help you get home. If we can get you home. I'm the Queen's Guard Dog. I have to protect the people."

I raised an eyebrow. I doubt that's the reason, but I have no where better to go so I don't say anything and agree.

"Sebastian, get her in the carriage. Allie, come on." Ciel turns away from me and exits Undertakers funeral parlor.

"Bye, Undertaker," I murmur and follow the 13-year-old. We walk down the street. It's dark, but Ciel seems to know where to go. After ten minutes of walking in silence, we finally reach the carriage. Heopens the door and climbs, sitting on the left side. I get in and sit beside him. He gives me a look, almost like a glare.

"What? I'm not going to let my best friend sleep sitting up. You can't sit with me for ten minutes at the least."

He sighs and looks away from me. Finally, Sebastian comes and places Grace on the opposite seat and goes to the front. Soon, the carriage is off. Well, off at a really slow pace. Basically, we're moving really slowly, but we're moving and that's all that matters.

Half an hour passes and we reach the large manor. I open the carriage door, accidentally hitting Sebastian in the face, and climb out.

"Oh my gosh! Hahahaha! Are you okay?" I say, poking Sebastian's face and laughing. Ciel and Grace(who had woken up during our ride home) had already went inside, leaving us alone. I was about to join them when Sebastian's hand shoots out and grips my hurt wrist. He grips it hard and I cry out.

"What are you doing? I didn't mean to hit you in the face," I cry out, trying not to move my wrist to cause further pain.

"You're such a naughty girl," he says, a smirk sliding onto his lips. My eyes widen.

"Five feet, you perv! My space bubble is being invaded!" I shout, struggling. I hear my wrist pop and I almost scream, but Sebastian covers my mouth with his gloved hand.

"Now, now. We don't need them worrying about you," Sebastian whispers. Tears fill my eyes as I pull away from him.

"Stay away from me," I order and rush into the manor. I'm not looking where I'm going so I knock into someone. I look over to see who I knocked into. It was Mey-Rin.

"I'm sorry, Mey-Rin. I wasn't looking where I was going." I push myself up and help her up. I pick up the mop and bucket with my non-hurt wrist and hand them to her. She instantly gasps and drops the cleaning supplies.

"Oh my! What has happened to your wrist?" she exclaims, grabbing your arm gently and examining it. My wrist was swollen and purple and red.

"I think it's broken," she says.

"It's not broken," I jump at Sebastian's voice. "Just sprained."

"We need to wrap it, yes we do," Mey-Rin says.

"I will do that, Mey-Rin. Get back to work."

Mey-Rin looked hesitantly at my face. I rapidly shook my head, but she sighs and give me a sympathetic look.

"Yes, sir," and she picks up the mop and bucket and left me alone with demon.

"Get away from me," I mutter and begin to head up the stairs. I'd get Grace to wrap it if she wasn't asleep and if she was, I'd wrap it myself. I didn't want to be anywhere near this demon. Sebastian grasps my wrist once again and pulls me towards him.

"Your friend is with the young Master. I will not allow you to interrupt them. You will allow me to wrap your wrist."

I look at him, slightly terrified.

"I hate you," I mutter darkly and let him lead me to the kitchen. He sits me down and I untie the bonnet that was still on my head. I kick off my black converse I still had on. Sebastian returns with a roll of white bandages. Why was Sebastian being so demanding? I don't remember him being like this in the anime. But, then again, this was real life(I guess you could say), but it still confuses me.

"You hate me, hmm?" Sebastian finally says and I roll my eyes.

"Sure."

Sebastian smirk at me and lifts my broken, sprained, whatever it was, wrist. He gently runs his fingers over the swollen skin. I had just realized he had taken his right glove off. I could see his black fingernails and I almost squeal.

"Maybe I did crush the bone," he murmurs. The excitement dies inside of me and I push him away.

"I'll wrap it myself," I mutter and snatch the bandages out of his hands. I pass him to exit the kitchen.

"Lady All-"

I pick up the front of my dress; the bandages in hand and rush up the stairs and towards the room Grace and I share and enter the room. I sit the bandages on the dresser in the room and collapse onto the bed. Ignoring the numbness in my hand, I turn on my side. My feelings and wrist in pain, all I wish to do now is sleep it away. I let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

><strong>RR? **


End file.
